Promise
by bebe fujo
Summary: "seandainya kita menyukai orang yang sama dan dia menyukaiku aku akan tetap memilihmu meskipun akhirnya aku sakit. Tapi tak apa setidaknya aku bisa menangis bersamamu karena tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita suka dari pada aku menyakitimu dan membiarkanmu memangis sendirian. Itu janjiku padamu!" BaekYeolSoo- BaekYeol - KaiSoo


_Promise_

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Pair: BaekYeol, KaiSoo

Romance, Hurt, Frienship

Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Summary:

Maaf karena aku telah melupakan apa yang telah aku ucapkan padamu di waktu lalu. Aku tak bermaksud apapun. Dan saat kenyataan yang sekarang menyakitimu aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, seandainya aku tau mungkin aku tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan ini. Aku menyayangimu

-Promise-

**_"seandainya kita menyukai orang yang sama dan dia menyukaiku aku akan tetap memilihmu meskipun akhirnya aku sakit. Tapi tak apa setidaknya aku bisa menangis bersamamu karena tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita suka dari pada aku menyakitimu dan membiarkanmu memangis sendirian. Itu janjiku padamu!"_**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benakku. Airmata ini kemudian menetes tanpa bisa kutahan. Pandanganku tertuju pada sepasang namja yang tengah kejar-kejaran memperebutkan sesuatu ditangan namja yang lebih tinggi itu. Namja yang agak pendek itu adalah Byun Baekhyun sahabatku dan _namja_ yang satunya adalah Park Chanyeol ,_namja_ yang disukai Baekhyun hyung beberapa bulan ini dan _namja_ yang kusukai sudah sejak setahun lalu. Bukankah mereka terlihat bahagia dan cocok satu sama lain? Aku dengar Chanyeol hyung juga menyukai Baekhyun. Oh apakah aku harus bilang hidup itu adil atau hidup itu kejam.

Apakah aku salah karena menyembunyikan perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol dari Baekhyun hyung? Rasanya sakit saat melihat kedekatan mereka yang membuat orang-orang berspekulasi bahwa mereka punya hubungan khusus. Kalian pasti tahu betul bagaimana perasanku. Hyung apa kau akan menepati janjimu jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu?

Aku dan Baekhyun hyung tengah menikmati _Bubble Tea_ di _caffe_ langganan kami. Sedari tadi kami sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun hyung yang duduk dihadapanku dia terlihat senang. Sesekali ia tersenyum tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Hyung.." panggilku. Dia menoleh kearahku sementara aku segera memalingkan wajahku menghadap arah lain asal tidak menatap mata Baekhyun hyung. Aku takut.

"ne. wae?" sahutnya.

".. sebenarnya apa hubungan Baekhyun hyung dengan Chanyeol hyung? Aku lihat kalian terlihat semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini" tanyaku masih tidak melihat kearahnya. Sungguh demi cinta fitri seosons IV aku sama sekali taka da niatan untuk bertanya hal stupid hurt itu! But I should know the truth!

"mm.. apa aku belum memberitahumu?"tanyanya. aku menggeleng. God please don't, I think I'm not ready for hear that "aku dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran. Yea.. memang baru kemarin"

Thanks! Aku merasa hatiku jatuh ketanah dan pecah berkeping-keping. Aku berusaha menahan airmataku dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun hyung tau.

"chukhae" ucapku singkat. Dan dia mulai bercerita semua adegan dimana ia dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya membuat mereka memiliki status baru yaitu berpacaran. Ugh! Aku tak ingin mendengar itu semua. Aku hanya tersenyum getir atau tertawa garing saat mendengar semua cerita yang menurutku memuakan itu. Arrgghh! Ada apa denganku?

1 minggu sudah Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung berpacaran dan selama itu pula aku menghindari Baekhyun hyung entah karena apa. Aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya dan berurusan denganya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku sakit hati. Aku benci setiap senyumnya. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Apa aku sedih atas kebahagiaan sahabatku sendiri?

Well, ini bukan salahnya-Baekhyun- ataupun Chanyeol. Mereka tak tau apa-apa soal perasaan ini. Kenapa malah mereka menjadi korban emosi pata hatiku? Arrgghh! Jangan Tanya! Aku masih muak dengan semua ini!

"Kyungsoo-ya~" panggil Baekhyun hyung dengan aegyonya. Aku menoleh tanpa ekspresi. Baekhyun hyung segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku hingga kami berjalan beriringan.

"wae? Tanyaku datar.

"ayolaahh.. kau mau ya menemani aku ke H&G? aku yang traktir! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu saat aku berpacaran dengan seseorang?" ucapnya. Tidak Baekhyun hyung! Bukan janji yang itu yang aku ingin kau tepati!

"tidak. aku ada acara lain." Jawabku.

"acara apa lagi kali ini huh? Sok sibuk sekali!" ucapnya sebal. Oh oke dia mulai marah.

"memang kenapa? Aku memang sibuk. Hyung tak suka?!" aku mempercepat langkahku mendahuluinya. Tapi tangannya berhasil menghentikanku dan sentakannya itu membuatku harus berhadapan dengannya. Aku menatapnya datar. "apalagi hyung?"

"ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya bingung. Wajahnya sangat serius juga sedikit emosi. Aku tertawa menyeringai. Ada apa denganku? Hell! Aku juga tak tau!

"tak apa. Memangnya kenapa denganku?" aku kembali bertanya.

"kau berubah. Kau menghindariku bukan? Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya sendu. Aku hanya diam tak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tak salah, aku yang salah disini.

"aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri hyung. Arrghh.. aku- sudahlah. Biarkan aku sendiri oke. Dan lupakan semua janji atau apapun yang pernah kita ucapkan." Kataku. Aku menyentak tangannya agar terlepas kemudian pergi meninggalkannya dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dimataku. Maaf hyung, aku tak seharusnya belaku seperti ini padamu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti.

**Baekhyun POV**

Aku menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kian lama-kian menjauh. Aku masih tak mengerti soal kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Kenapa ia butuh waktu sendiri? Dan kenapa dia ingin aku melupakan semua janji kita? Apa aku berbuat salah? Setauku tidak.

"Baekie hyung" panggil sebuah suara berat yang aku yakin itu milik Chanyeol. Dan benar namja setinggi 187 cm itu sudah berada disampingku sambil memamerka deretan gigi putih yang ia bangga-banggakan. "bagaimana? Apa Kyungsoo mau?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"oh, yasudah. Jangan sedih seperti itu oke. Kita bisa ajak dia lagi lain kali. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"tawarnya. aku kembali menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"tak usah. Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau antarkan aku ke rumah Kyungsoo? Aku rasa aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Tanyaku meminta. Chanyeol Nampak berpikir sejenak.

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus temani aku makan dulu ne. aku sangat lapar. Kau tidak keberatankan?" dan aku kembali menggeleng. Dia tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan menyeretku ketempat makan favoritenya.

Kyungsoo's Home

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menghela nafasku berat. Ahh.. kenapa sakit ini tak juga hilang? Perasaan ini terasa berat. Aku memandang namja yang duduk tepat disampingku. Dia Kim Jongin. Kami sudah akrab sejak kecil kami sudah seperti saudara yang tak mungkin terpisahkan. Dia juga jadi tempatku mencurahkan perasaanku meskipun usianya lebih muda setahun dariku. Dia tau semua tentangku termasuk soal perasaanku pada Chanyeol. Kai, itu panggilanku untuknya sejak kecil sampai sekarang , ia seperti malaikat pelindung bagiku.

"ada apa? hyung mau cerita sesuatu?"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah otomotif milik appa di tangannya. See? Dia memang mengerti segala hal tentangku.

"aku bingung harus bagaimana memulai." Ucapku lemah. Tenagaku seolah tersedot habis karena sakit hati yang kuderita selama satu minggu ini. Aku menyandarkan punggungku kesandaran sofa ruang tengah ini membuat dudukku lebih rileks.

"soal Chanyeol?" tebaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "aku dengar dia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hyung. Bukankah dia sahabatmu?" tanyanya. Kai memang tau tentang Baekhyun tapi dia tak mengenal Baekhyun terlalu baik karna kami –aku dan Kai- memang berbeda sekolah.

"yeah. Sudah satu minggu." Jawabku. Aku tersenyum entah untuk apa.

"memangnya Baekhyun hyung tak tau kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung sejak lama?"tanyanya lagi.

"tidak. dan aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya."

"kenapa?" Kai mulai menatapku.

"kalaupun aku beritahu sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Yang ada malah nantinya aku menyakiti Baekhyun hyung. Lebih baik aku saja yang sakit hati."

"kau terlalu baik! Kalau seperti itu terus kapan kau bahagia huh? Kau selalu merelakan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang-orang terdekatmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!" Kai mulai menceramahiku. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Kadang bersikap seolah-oalh dia yang lebih tua dariku. Aku tertawa pelan dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipiku. Hahaha.. apa aku terlihat bodoh dan lemah?

"biar saja. Aku tak apa. kebahagian mereka adalah kebahagiaanku" ucapku. Aku menyeka airmataku.

"kau terlihat menyedihkan! Kau pikir dengan terluka berkali-kali akan menunjukan bahwa kau kuat hah? Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan! Ayolah hyung raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri! Jangan biarkan mereka merampasnya! Jangan kau korbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk mereka!"

"lalu membiarkan mereka sedih? Aku tak bisa! Kau tak mengerti posisiku! Aku tak punya banyak sahabat! Aku tak punya banyak harta. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk membalas kebahagiaan yang mereka berikan padaku? Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan mereka. Itu saja." Jelasku.

"lalu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu?"

"ya, jika memang itu dibutuhkan"

"kau bodoh! Nantinya mereka akan menginjakmu, memanfaatkanmu! Kyungsoo hyung please.."

"kau mau aku bahagiakan? Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Jangan pedulikan aku meskipun aku jatuh dan tak punya apa-apa. Jangan tahan aku jika aku memberikan kebahagiaanku untuk mereka. Karna itu adalah kebahagiaanku." Aku melangkah pergi dan menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Selalu seperti itu. Kenapa Kai selalu memarahiku jika aku terus mengalah? Aku menangis lagi. Memangnya kau bodoh? Memangnya aku salah? Merelakan orang yang aku sukai agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung bahagia? Kau memang bodoh Do Kyungsoo! Lalu kenapa kau harus menghindari Baekhyun hyung? Bukankah kau merelakannya?

Baekhyun POV

Setelah makan, Chanyeol mengantarku kerumah Kyungsoo. Aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan karna aku pikir aku akan pulang cukup malam hari ini. Aku memasuki kerumah Kyungsoo begitu saja. Well, aku bukannya tidak sopan tapi aku sudah sering kemari dan keluarga ini sudah meberiku akses bebas dirumah ini. Aku berencana memberi Kyungsoo kejutan atas kedatanganku. Namun saat hendak menginjakan kakiku di ruang tengah, aku mendengar suara namja tengah berbicara. Kalau aku tak salah ingat itu suara Kai, teman dekat Kyungsoo. Aku bersembunyi dibalik tiang yang berada dekat ruang tengah.

"aku dengar dia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hyung. Bukankah dia sahabatmu?" Tanya Kai. Oh mereka sedang mebicarakanku dan Chanyeol? Hehehe.. awas saja kalian. Beraninya membicarakanku dibelakangku

"yeah. Sudah satu minggu." Jawab Seulki.

"memangnya hyung tak tau kau menyukai Chanyeol hyung sejak lama?"Tanya Kai lagi. Aku terdiam. Apa dia bilang? Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol?

"tidak. dan aku tak akan pernah memberitahunya."

"kenapa?"

"kalaupun aku beritahu sekarang, semua sudah terlambat. Yang ada malah nantinya aku menyakiti Baekhyun hyung. Lebih baik aku saja yang sakit hati."

"kau terlalu baik! Kalau seperti itu terus kapan kau bahagia huh? Kau selalu merelakan kebahagiaanmu untuk orang-orang terdekatmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!"

"biar saja. Aku tak apa. kebahagian mereka adalah kebahagiaanku" suara Kyungsoo terdengar parau. Aku rasa dia menangis.

"kau terlihat menyedihkan! Kau pikir dengan terluka berkali-kali akan menunjukan bahwa kau kuat hah? Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan! Ayolah hyung raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri! Jangan biarkan mereka merampasnya! Jangan kau korbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk mereka!"

"lalu membiarkan mereka sedih? Aku tak bisa! Kau tak mengerti posisiku! Aku tak punya banyak sahabat! Aku tak punya banyak harta. Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk membalas kebahagiaan yang mereka berikan padaku? Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan mereka. Itu saja." Jelasku.

"lalu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu?"

"ya, jika memang itu dibutuhkan"

"kau bodoh! Nantinya mereka akan menginjakmu, memanfaatkanmu! Kyungsoo hyung please.."

"kau mau aku bahagiakan? Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Jangan pedulikan aku meskipun aku jatuh dan tak punya apa-apa. Jangan tahan aku jika aku memberikan kebahagiaanku untuk mereka. Karna itu adalah kebahagiaanku." Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Aku? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Jadi ini sebanya dia menghindariku seminggu ini? Dia menolak tawaranku untuk mentraktirnya karena dia juga menyukai Chanyeol?

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini diam-diam. Aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku masih syok dengan semua ini. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Ya. Beberapa kali aku melihat Seulki tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan pada saat itu. Tingkahnya yang berbeda saat ada Chanyeol disekitarnya. Dia menyukai Chanyeol! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Kita menyukai orang yang sama.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Saat dimana aku dan Seulki menonton sebuah drama yang mengisahkan sepasang sahabat yang menyukai orang yang sama.

**_Flashback_**

_"ck! kenapa mereka harus menyukai orang yang sama? Memangnya tidak ada namja lain apa? Uuuhh.. menyedihkan! Apa gadis itu tak tau kalau sahabatnya menyukai kekasihnya jauh sebelum ia dekat dengannya?" aku mengoceh tak jelas setelah drama itu selesai. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ocehanku._

_"Hyung, seandainya kita menyukai orang yang sama. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menatapnya bingung._

_"tentu saja aku akan mengalah! Lebih baik aku cari yang lain. Memangnya didunia ini namja hanya satu?"_

_"kalau namja itu juga menyukaimu?" tanyanya lagi._

_"aku tak peduli. Kalau kau menyukainya juga aku lebih memilih untuk mengalah!"_

_"wae?"_

_"dengar ya. seandainya kita menyukai orang yang sama dan dia menyukaiku aku akan tetap memilihmu meskipun akhirnya aku sakit. Tapi tak apa setidaknya aku bisa menangis bersamamu karena tak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kita suka dari pada aku menyakitimu dan membiarkanmu memangis sendirian. Itu janjiku padamu!"_

_"ahh.. baiklah aku percaya. Lagi pula memangnya kita akan menyukai orang yang sama? Kitakan punya selera yang berbeda."_

_"you're right!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Tidak! apa yang aku pikirkan? Byun Baekhyun berfikir jernih lah! Sepertinya aku butuh refreshing. Sebaiknya aku meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaniku. Aku merogoh tasku dan meriah ponselku untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol.

**_To: Yeol Virus_**

**_Hei, ada waktu? Temani aku jalan-jalan! Aku tunggu di Halte dekat rumah Kyungsoo ok! Ppali!_**

send

Kyungsoo POV

Seperti biasa hari ini aku berangkat sekolah. Aku memperhatikan percakapan dua gadis yang berjalan tak jauh didepanku. Setahuku mereka teman sekelas Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat asik mengobrol berbeda denganku yang berjalan sendirian. Biasanya ada Baekhyun hyung tapi mungkin hari ini dia tidak masuk lagi entah karena apa aku juga tidak tau.

"hei, kau sudah tau? Aku dengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol putus" ucap salah seorang yeoja yang berambut hitam. Yeoja disampingnya menoleh kearah si gadis rambut hitam.

"benarkah? Kenapa? Bukankah mereka baru 1 minggu jadian?"

"entahlah. Tapi baguslah kalau mereka putus" ucap gadis berambut hitam. Aku memelankan langkahku. Baekhyun hyun dan Chanyeol hyung.. putus? Wae?

Apa aku senang? Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak! kenapa putus? Bukankah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja? Ini baru 1 minggu mana mungkin sudah ada pertengkaran. Kecuali jika memang keduanya tak saling mencintai tapi bukankah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung saling mencintai?

"Kyungsoo!"panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun hyung tengah berlari kearahku. "hei, kenapa tidak kerumahku dulu! Kau jahat sudah meninggalkanku!" protesnya saat dia sudah berada disampingku. Aku menatapnya dalam diam. "wae? Ayo sebentar lagi masuk!" dia menyeretku kekelas. Aku memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun hyung. Agak sembab. dibagian matanya juga terdapat sedikit kantung mata. Sepertinya dia habis menangis dalam waktu yang lama. Park Chanyeol jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun hyung akan ku cincang habis kau!

Selama disekolah aku tak banyak bicara. Hanya terus memandang Baekhyun hyung yang menurutku aneh. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa seceria ini sementara dia baru saja putus dari Chanyeol? Sepulang sekolah aku mengajaknya ke caffe biasa.

"aku dengar hyung putus dengan Chanyeol hyung. Benarkah?" aku mebuka suara setelah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami pergi.

"haha.. kau sudah mendengar berita itu? Cepat juga menyebarnya" dia hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Aku memicingkan mataku.

"ada masalah apa? Apa Chanyeol hyung hanya mempermainkanmu?"selidikku. dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. aku yang memutuskan hubungan ini."

"wae?" dia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk dan menatap mataku. Ahh.. kenapa aku jadi merinding? Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bubble Tea-nya lagi.

"hanya berusaha menepati janjiku pada seseorang" jawabnya.

"janji?" janji apa? Pada siapa? Aku berfikir sejenak. Oh tidak! jangan bilang..

"aku tak bisa menyukai orang yang sama denganmu. Bukankah aku berjanji akan mengalah? Mianhae. Aku tak tau kau menyukai Chanyeol." Kenapa dia tahu? "aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Kai beberapa waktu lalu. Maaf aku lancang. Tapi sudahlah itu semua sudah berakhir ok. Lagi pula masih banyak namja diluar sana."

"ya. Memang banyak namja diluar sana. Tapi hanya satu yang hyung cinta. Dan itu Park Chanyeol!" balasku.

"hei, apa-apaan kau ini. Tidak aku tidak mencintainya!" bantahnya sambil sedikit tertawa. Entah kenapa aku miris mendengarnya.

"kembalilah pada Chanyeol hyung," ucapku. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu kembali asik dengan sedotan bubble tea.

"tidak. aku tidak mau. Ini sudah berakhir. Aku tak mau menyakitimu. Kau menyukai Chanyeol jauh sebelum aku. Kau yang pantas bersa-"

"Chanyeol hyung menyukaimu bukan aku! Kalaupun hyung mengalah dan aku maju, aku tak akan mendapatkan hatinya. Karna hatinya hanya untukmu!"

"aku tak peduli. Kalaupun kau juga mundur ya sudah."

"Stop it hyung!" aku muak dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Airmataku kembali menetes.

"no. biarkan aku berkorban sekali saja untukmu Kyungsoo-ya. Untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu padaku." Baekhyun hyung menyeka airmatanya kemudian tersenyum padaku. Tapi senyum itu sungguh menyakitkan! Aku tak suka. Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya.

"kau mau berkorban untukku? Kembalilah pada Chanyeol hyung. Korbankan aku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk melupakan janji yang kita buat?"

"aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau mengorbankanmu. Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi" dia menghindari tatapanku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku.

"dengar. Ya. Aku akui aku menyukai Chanyeol hyung dan aku sakit hati saat aku melihat kalian berdua bersama. Dan saat aku mendengar kalian berdua berpacaran, rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri. Tapi melihat kalian berpisah seperti sekarang dan terlebih hanya karena janjimu padaku, tanpa berfikirpun aku sudah sangat ingin mati! Maaf hyung bukannya aku tak menghargai pengorbananmu tapi aku tak suka jika pengorbananku disia-siakan. Dengar! Kembalilah pada Chanyeol hyung ok! I'm ok with that. Aku juga sadar kalau aku salah. Lagi pula aku sudah mulai merelakan Chanyeol hyung untukmu. Melihatnya bahagia bersamamu sudah cukup bagiku."

"berhentilah menjadi lilin untukku. Yang menyelimutiku dengan cahaya terang tapi kau sendiri terbakar dan hancur perlahan. Kau juga harus bahagia Kyungsoo-ya. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karna aku melupakan janji itu."

"aku akan memaafkanmu dan bahagia jika kau kembali bersama Chanyeol!" ucapku.

"Kyungiiee.." dia merengek. "please.."

"baiklah terserah" kemudian kami bertatapan satu sama lain dan tertawa. Oh god how I miss this moment. Tertawa bersama.

Maaf karena aku telah melupakan apa yang telah aku ucapkan padamu di waktu lalu. Aku tak bermaksud apapun. Dan saat kenyataan yang sekarang menyakitimu aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, seandainya aku tau mungkin aku tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan ini. Aku menyayangimu. –Byun Baekhyun

~Epilogue~

7 Tahun Kemudian

Still Kyungsoo POV

Sekarang usaiaku sudah 24 tahun. Dan terhitung hari ini Kai telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Oke jangan Tanya bagaimana kami bisa berakhir seperti ini karna pasti akan jadi cerita yang sangat panjang ^^. Aku dan Kai memilih pesta kebun sebagai konsep resepsi pernikahan kami. Sementara Kai sibuk menyalami teman-temannya aku menyeret Baekhyun hyung kesebuah tempat untuk memper temukannya dengan seseorang.

"hai Park Chanyeol" sapaku pada namja jangkung yang tengah menikmati kue kering. Di hampir saja tersedak. Oh sepertinya dia tersedak kekekeke~

"oh.. uhhuk.. hai. Kau mengagetkanku! Dan hei, kemana sopan santunmu? Panggil aku hyung!" protesnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"mianhae. Oh ya hyung masih single bukan?" tanyaku.

"hehhe.. ne. waeyo?" tanyanya.

"ini. Aku mengirimkan pengantin untukmu. Hahaha.. tidakkah aku sangat baik hati? Well, kalian berdua cepat menikahlah!" aku menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol aku melihat wajah keduanya yang tampak memerah. Uuhh.. so cute!

"Do Kyungsoo!" desis Baekhyun pelan. Aku terkekeh kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyapa tamuku yang lain.

Author POV

Suasana berubah canggung sepeninggal Kyungsoo.

"lama tak bertemu" Chanyeol berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka."well, alasanmu memutuskanku dulu sangat keren!" puji Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "sepertinya kau masih mencintaiku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "oh ya? Kau terlalu percaya diri Chanyeol-ssi"

"ya. Ahh.. bagaimana aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu dulu? Isshh.. aku lupa. Ah tidak-tidak aku harus cari sesuatu yang baru. Hei bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok?"

"mwo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia merasa sedikit tertantang. "ayo!"

"good! Ayo kita pulang dan persiapkan semuanya!" ajak Chanyeol

"uh? What are you serious?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi dari pesta Kyungsoo.

"I'm serious Baekhyunie" ucap Chanyeol.

************* END *************

yohuuuuu... another Story dari Bebe Fujo kekekeke.. semoga suka..

jangan lupa review yaaa ^^


End file.
